My Flower
by NaniWise
Summary: The melancholy Meiko is jealous of the oh so popular younger divas that steal all the guys and keep her from finding love. But one day, she meets Gakupo, a dashing noble samurai who just happens to be quite the stocker.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

In every sense of the word, it was just unfair.

It was cruel, it was ironic and in many ways it was funny. But its only funny when you're not living it.

Meiko had many times thought terrible things of her makings, she being the only middle aged vocaloid amongst a herd of highschool aged cutie girl vocaloids. All those adorable Lolita's with thier skinny waists, innocence to match a three year old, tiny shoulders and mini skirts. No matter how much designer clothing and make up she wore, she could never match up to youthful innocence. They could make anything look cute. They made even idiodic air headedness look desirable. Oh, how she envied them.

They got everything. Not to mention they were EVERYWHERE! And there were far more girl divas than boy divas and what boy divas there were were either far too young or far too old, yet the little cuties took what they could get, and as was previously said, that was everything. Seriously, because guys are pigs and would choose a highschool girl over one thier own age, Meiko lived her miserable days all alone.

So here Meiko stood, grinding her teeth and stamping her feet, wallowing in her own loneliness and loathing for her arch nemesis, Hatsune Miku!

"Grrr!" She thought to herself as Miku, and her best friends Rin and Luka came walking by " They act mentally challenged! Good grief, you have had over sixteen boyfriends and you still act like a three year old, Miku! Drop the act, you dirty little-!".

And then the three girls stopped in front of her.

"Hello, Meiko-san." They all said in unison.

Meiko was never sure if she liked or disliked how they treated her with such respect.

"Hello, girls." Meiko replied maturely "How has your day been?".

She always put on a mature face in front of them. She was scynical and angry and judgmental but she'd never let them know that.

"Fine,Meiko-san!" Rin replied with a wink and a peace sign.

"Well, We'll be going, now. Goodbye. " The girls were about to part ways when suddenly:

"Hello, flowers." Said a voice so deep it gave Meiko chills.

Turning around, she saw a stranger, a man withe long violet hair. His posture and dress was very respectable and his indigo eyes were practically glowing. He had a gentleman's air about him and he was unusually beautiful and captivating.

It was only at this moment that Meiko realized she had been sighing.

"Oh, Hello there Gakupo-San!" Miku smiled warmly.

The man, known as Gakupo, replied with a nodded and a smile and Meiko just cringed inside. She was really hoping that this samurai man hadn't been another one of her boyfriends but I guess she was wrong.

"Meiko-San," Luka spoke up "Gakupo-San is our new history teacher."

"Yah!" Rin grinned "He is great!".

"Why, thank you Kagamine-San."

Meiko then breathed a sigh of relief. But, even if he was hers, it wasn't like it mattered. He was a bit too hardcore of a guy to be her first boyfriend even if he liked her. But since neither one of those things would happen, she continued in the moment.

"But, " Gakupo continued, turning to Meiko I don't believe I've met this young flower before."

"Oh," Miku giggled "This is our friend, Meiko-San!".

"Meiko...". The word slipped off his tongue like a song lyric.

He then knelt down, took Meiko's had and kissed it, much to her despair.

"How do you do," He hissed seductively " My flower..."

Well, now she was officially freaked out. Immediately, she took her hand back, shrieking angrily.

"What the heck-?!".

"Truly," He continued on, still kneeling, eyes closed and hand on his chest"Your beauty is beyond compare-!".

Meiko was both awestruck and deeply perturbed. What the flip just happened?! Was he flirting with her?! She didn't even know the guy! Who quotes poetry at a girl they just met?!

Some how, she still couldn't hold back a huge volcanic blush.

"Okay!" Rin declared akwardly as she took hold of Meiko's arm and began pulling her away "It was nice seeing you, Gakupo-San, but we REALLY gotta go! Bye!"

Immediately, the other two girls followed suite, waving bye to thier lovestruck professor, and fleeing for thier lives.

Through the alleyway, down the street, through the grocery store parking lot, down a slide for good measure and into Miku's house.

It was only aty the dinner table that Meiko came to her senses.

"Wh-What-! Ah! Where is he?! Let me at I'm-!".

"It's okay, Meiko! " Miku cried, holding the flailing woman still "He's gone!".

"Wow!" Rin cried in amazement "You got a stocker, Meiko! You're so lucky!".

"St-Stalker?! Lucky?!" She cried as she pushed Miku off "What was with that creep?!".

"That was Gakupo-San." Luka spoke "He's always been a bit poetic."

"Man," Rin chimed in "If you date, you'd look so good together!".

"What? Why?".

Miku then sighed sadly "Because he seems like he'd be really loyal."

"Indeed." Luka said "All our boyfriends cheat on us for other girls. It really stinks."

"Wait, What?" Meiko couldn't believe it. Are they telling her that it was all the boys doing? That these were good honest innocent girls who were just as lonely as she was? No way. Now she felt like crying. She had been so judgmental and syndical and she felt really terrible. Perhaps these girls could be her friends.

But one things for sure. She could never be friends with HIM!

Ah, this looks like the beginning of a beautiful shojo manga...,


End file.
